warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
After the Flood/Cliffnotes
*The camp starts to rebuild. *Tangle is quite distraught over Lichenfur's death, and doesn't act his usual self. *Harveymoon starts to take a liking to Mintfur, warning her about a puddle. *Leafstar notices that Harveymoon is helping a lot more than she thought he would with the rebuilding of the camp. *Leafstar's kits are afraid there'll be another flood, and climb up a cliff to safety, although Leafstar assures them they'll be fine. *Clovertail asks Leafstar if she could take her kits to gather feathers for Tangle's nest. *They eagerly agree, and Clovertail voices her worries about Tangle. *Cherrytail is carrying Sharpclaw's kits, and they have been arguing ever since the flood about how hard she's working. *Sharpclaw approaches Leafstar, asking if the flood was a sign from StarClan, and she wonders if it has to do with Sol. *A tree trunk falls on Sparrowpelt while he's rebuilding the camp, and Leafstar calls for Echosong to help him to the medicine cat den. *Sol comes up to Leafstar, showing her ivy tendrils he found to line new nests. Leafstar replies it could be poisonous, and Sol grudgingly agrees. *Sharpclaw tells Leafstar he doesn't believe Sol will be able to become a warrior. She tells him to give Sol time to learn. *Leafstar speaks to Sol about his duties. She tells him to clear the stream of debris, and he agrees. *Leafstar wonders about Sparrowpelt, and Echosong replies that he popped his shoulder loose, but it should be easy to mend. The SkyClan leader asks if StarClan told Echosong anything about the flood. Echosong replies that she didn't have time to ask, and that the flood was one thing to remind them how vulnerable they are. *Leafstar is afraid that some cats will leave the Clan to become kittypets or loners because of the impending danger. *Leafstar dreams about Spottedleaf, and asks her StarClan sent the flood for a reason. Spottedleaf replies that the flood wasn't a punishment, but that SkyClan had a problem with a particular cat, and Leafstar guesses it's Sol. Spottedleaf reminds Leafstar that making a Sol a warrior may not be his destiny, and she wakes up. *Billystorm arrives at camp, and he and Leafstar review the damage done to the camp. *Harveymoon and Shrewtooth find some silverthorn, and Billystorm comments that it's deadly. The four of them push the leaves into a hollow tree stump, and Billystorm tells his kits to stay away from it. *Leafstar leaves her kits with Clovertail to make Billystorm feel better. *She talks with Sol and offers to collect herbs with him, teaching him what each herb they come across smells and looks like. Leafstar is confident that nothing is sinister about Sol, and that he just finds being a warrior tricky. *Sol then abruptly asks Leafstar when he'll be made a warrior, and Leafstar replies he needs an assessment, which he's not ready for. She tells him there's a bit more he needs to learn about the warrior code. *When Leafstar arrives back at camp, she can tell the conversation with Fallowfern, Patchfoot, and Petalnose wouldn't be too appealing either. *The three cats tell her they're thinking about leaving the Clan. Leafstar respects their decision and tells them to let her know once they're sure. *Leafstar returns to her den to her three kits. They tell her that Billystorm told them about moving to his Twoleg nest because the camp isn't safe enough. *Leafstar decides to speak to Billystorm once he returns to camp, furious with him for telling their kits that. She tells Billystorm to leave SkyClan, which he does. *Leafstar's kits ask when they're going to the twolegplace, and she explains to her kits that Billystorm was wrong. *When Billystorm doesn't show up the next morning, Leafstar decides to do something productive, and assess Sol. *While out, Leafstar and Sol pass by the old twoleg nest that Shrewtooth lived in, and they scent loners. *After Leafstar returns with Sol, she heads out again with Echosong, and the two spend the day without worries, although it doesn't last long. *When Echosong and Leafstar return to camp, they are told that Leafstar's kits have vanished, and no one can find them. *Leafstar wonders to herself if Billystorm is behind it. *Sharpclaw organizes a patrol to twolegplace to confront Billystorm. *Leafstar catches wind of this and races to twolegplace to confront Sharpclaw and his patrol, who wrongly accuse Billystorm of taking the kits, when he has no idea where they are. *Billystorm rejoins SkyClan, and they continue their search in the morning, making a patrol consisting of only Echosong, Billystorm and Leafstar. *While out, they catch the scent of rogues, and they race back to came to find it being invaded by a group of rogue cats. *During the battle, it seems that the rogue cats gain the upper hand, however, they are suddenly overrun when Patchfoot, Petalnose and Fallowfern return. *Leafstar asks around to see if she can find Sol, who hasn't been in camp. *She finds him, although he leaves camp again, and this time he is followed by Shrewtooth. *Leafstar decides to follow as well to see where the two cats are going. She is lead to the old twoleg den. *Leafstar finds out that Sol was the one who stole her kits, and Shrewtooth confronts Sol, and their fight is interrupted by Leafstar, who tells Shrewtooth to bring everyone from SkyClan. *After Shrewtooth leaves, Sol and Leafstar fight, and after finding out why he stole the kits, Leafstar banishes him from SkyClan. *Furious, Sol threatens Leafstar, only to be stopped by Sharpclaw and Billystorm. *Billystorm decides to stay in SkyClan with Leafstar and her kits, and the kits are overjoyed. *After Sol leaves, SkyClan is shown standing together, and although Billystorm voices concern about Sol's possible return, Leafstar says he can try. Category:After the Flood Category:Graphic novel arc Category:Cliffnotes Category:SkyClan and the Stranger